Conquistadorness orz
by EvolLoveAkira
Summary: I AM NOT GOOD AT TITLE .A. Urgh, SpainxRomano with rape and sad stuff, boo hoo, crai crai.


Urrhh... I wrote this for my frand who is writing a Russia/Greece fic for me in return :'D 333 ...SCREW YOU, IT IS MY OTP .A. If you would like to write one for me, I would love you forever :'D Please enjoy this fail .A.

_______________

"SPAIN YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!??" Romano glared angrily at the drawer full of photographs his brother uncovered in the Spaniard's bedroom. Antonio looked up from his gardening magazine.

"What is it this time, Lovino?" This was typical. Romano would find something to bitch Spain out about then they would have make up cuddles....or Spain would get the crap beaten out of him. Of course, it was only deemed fair by Antonio, who would come home, depressed, get drunk and beat the shit out of young Lovino... This instilled a fear in him which echoed in his subconcious for years afterwards.

Spain stood up and wandered to the doorway of his room, only to discover Romano's baby pictures dumped onto the floor. Only these were very paedophilic baby photographs. Nude child Romano in sexy poses, being touched inappropriately by Spain, providing him with excellent fap material.

"Uhm..... I don't know what those are, R-Romano....."

"BULLSHIT!" He raged hard at Spain. "You have ALWAYS been a fucking pevert! You just.." He made a noise of frustration and instructed Feliciano to begin tearing up all of the photos, which he began to do mindlessly and wordlessly. This was a fight between the two of them; Feli was just a bystander conforming to his brother's wishes.

Spain felt like crying at this point. Not only was he probably losing his boyfriend, he was also losing the precious memories he held of the good old days, which happened to appeal to his senses in an erotic fashion. He can remember, with every rip of a picture, the fond memories of every stroke that brought him closer to climax refueling his mind.

"N-No, Lovi, I can explain.."

"NO! No explaining! Y-...You've ALWAYS been a monster! You've ALWAYS pulled this kind of shit!" His voice was choked with tears and rage as he stomped on the lewd pictures. "We are over and DONE WITH!"

The words his his heart like a freight train. His knees shook as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. The old conquistador in him was begining to show as his quickly breaking heart was driving him to insanity. Without thinking (of course, does Spain EVER think?), he bounded over to Romano and pushed him onto the bed violently. He did not even give Lovino time to think before his teeth were clamped to the Italian's neck, tearing softly into the flesh and drawing crimson substance onto his pearly teeth. This pain caused Lovino to wince in pain and scream out, piercing the four other ears in the room and echoing through the large house. He writhed under Antonio, desperate to be free from his painful grip, but the Spaniard would have nothing of the sort. He hastily stripped Romano of his boots and pants, not caring about the rips forming as he tore them off of his thin body. Lovino could feel tears form at the rim of his eyes as he shook, becoming paralyzed by fear as the older man siezed his cock firmly in his hand, disregarding any sick pleasure that may have given him. He screamed out for his fratello, who could only watch in horror as the Spanish man did as he was doing to his twin.

"F-Feliciano! Get help! I-I don't even care if it's Potato Bastard!" These were desperate times. Spain was too preoccupied with restraining the one _he _raised, the one _he_ took care of for years to notice Northern Italy's ecape fom his abode. He was more than happy to escape, because he knew he could return with stronger forces to overthrow this madman.

For now, though, the tears streamed down Lovino's cheeks as he felt himself being penetrated roughly by Antonio. The searing pain of his tight anus being ripped apart gripped the smaller man as he tried to push off his elder, needing only to curl up into a corner in cry. Could this psychopath not see that he had feelings too? The pain doubled as he felt the hilt stretch him out more, splitting him wide open and causing a splitting headache in his mind as tears flowed openly. At this point, he didn't care if he was crying, didn't care about looking weak. All he wanted was for this to be over with. The insane conquistador grinned and gripped the pale hips, lifting them up to plow down harshly, almost hard enough to break his pelvic bone. The young brunette man screamed out at this extra roughness, toes curling up as his heels tapped down onto Spain's shoulders.

"If I can't have you, then no one can, Lovi...." The affectionate use of his name coupled with the cruelness in his voice seemed to not match up at all, though there was still a hint of the same old, kind Antonio in his voice. Lovino could not reply with any more than a scream as he felt his neck cracking under the intense pressure exerted upon his hips as the power of the thrusting increased ten-fold. He could feel himself becoming numb all over. Hoping this was all just a terrible dream brought on by a bad tomato, he closed his eyes, then felt nothing anymore...

On Spain's end, he continued the deadly pace until he emptied into the seemingly lifeless body, panting heavily. The next thing he heard was the sound of a boot kicking in the door, a gruff and angry voice, and the sound of gunshots. He hit the bed hard, not wanting to feel the warm embrace of metal. The truth was barely sinking in at this point, so looking over and seeing Ludwig pulling Romano's half-naked form off of the bed, glowering at Antonio and stomping out with Feliciano in tow was a shock to him. Looking down, he saw the bright crimson staining his hands and curled up, sobbing over what could potentially be the loss of a friend and a lover.

A few days later, Antonio looked on with a small guilt as the casket was lowered into the ground. Such a young life, not nearly at its half point, taken in such a cruel manner. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and looked at the glum face of the man he had beneath him not a week earlier. He had a glow to his skin and a harsh plastic device around his neck.

"...Antonio... It's just a turtle... You didn't know he was there when you tripped..." His words sounded too kind for someone speaking to the rapist he was always cruel to.

"L-Lovino....." This being the first time seeing him since the incident, it was a very emotional time for him. He was flooded with all of these feelings at once, clogging his senses as he wrapped his arms tightly around him in a bittersweet embrace, the tears now being Antonio's. He apologised what seemed like 1000 times, but it would never be enough for the Spaniard. He wanted only for Lovino to be happy again and in his arms. Though he said nothing, the feeling of his slender arms wrapping slighly around Spain's back and rubbing it comfortingly was all that he needed to say that he truly loved this man enough to accept him again and again after each tragedy in his life, each brought on by this same man....

______________

I COULDN'T DO THE SAD END .A. Plus, do not want - Character death .A. Urrgh...


End file.
